The Good Kind
by oldskoolsocks
Summary: Hermione's pregnant with Ron out of the country when Harry pays her a visit. What started as a cozy talk to catch up takes an unexpected turn… H/Hr friendship; R/Hr; G/H
1. Chapter 1

**The Good Kind**

**Summary:** Hermione's pregnant with Ron out of the country when Harry pays her a visit. What started as a cozy talk to catch up takes an unexpected turn…

**Disclaimer:** Oh how I wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't.

Chapter 1  
>-<p>

Hermione didn't really like silence in her house. It made her uneasy because she always expected something to happen, like it used to. That's why she preferred to have the radio on. The war had had effect on almost everybody but after 6 years, they had quietly accepted it. That's why now, she had the TV playing as she made some tea for herself. Ron had been reluctant to get a TV at first, he'd never seen or used one but when Hermione had made him watch Friends he'd given in. She smirked at the memory because Ron now watched more TV than her. She missed him, her heart ached when she thought about him. She wasn't used to being alone anymore and it weighed on her a bit. She was woken from her thoughts by loud knocking on the door and she jumped. Quickly grabbing her wand she moved behind the couch.

"Hermione, open up. It's me, Harry."

She sighed in relief but then rolled her eyes. She figured that he'd be the one to scare her. He smiled when she opened the door. His hair was still black and messy as ever, he still had his glasses and the scar but it hadn't hurt in 6 years. He was taller and had more muscles than he used to but the same boyish grin hadn't changed. She also saw the familiar green of his eyes looking into hers. He had his favorite jeans and red and black checkered shirt on. She knew that meant that he'd been with Teddy.

"Hey Hermione!"

"Hi." She beamed at him and he hugged her, although that was a lot more difficult than before.

"Still pregnant, huh?" He joked.

"Clearly." She replied with a smirk, rubbing her 7-month-pregnant belly. "Come in."

"Thanks. Well, you still look beautiful."

She tilted her head a bit and flashed an endearing smile his way. "Thanks Harry, that's so sweet of you."

He knew she was a bit emotional around this time but nevertheless he meant it. She obviously had that pregnant-women-glow and she'd gained a few pounds because of the baby but she pretty much stayed the same. Her apartment was still filled with books. She was also skinnier than most pregnant women, like she'd always been and Harry looked in the same chocolate brown of her eyes. One thing that had changed was her hair, it wasn't bushy anymore but flowed in smooth, loose curls down her shoulders. She was also wearing a pale blue maternity dress and blue ballet slippers.

"So why aren't you in Romania with the rest of the Weasleys?" Hermione asked, as she poured him some tea too and handed him the cup.

"Well, I'm guiding Auror interns this week and I can't get out of it. Plus Remus and Tonks asked me to babysit Teddy all week while they're off on their actual honeymoon. Talk about long overdue."

"And where's Teddy now then?"

"Oh, his grandma Andromeda wanted him for the weekend." He explained. "So I told Ginny they just had to make it a family trip. What's your excuse?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"Well apparently, you can't fly or Apparate in your third trimester."

"What, was there something you didn't know?" He replied with a mock-indignity and Hermione slapped him on the arm.

"Yes, okay, I admit it, I'm not a know-it-_all_. Anyway, Ron didn't want to leave me here alone of course but I promised him I wouldn't have the baby until after he got back and that I'd be fine on my own. And then there's Fred and George, who actually forced him to go."

Harry grinned in response and they moved to sit on the couch. "So how are you? Everything okay with you and the baby?"

"Harry, I love you for always being so worried but we're fine." She assured him.

"Just doing what you've always done for me." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the TV. "What are you watching?

"Oh, just some Friends. Hasn't Ron told you about it? He really likes -" She suddenly groaned in pain and grabbed her belly. Harry turned to her with fear immediately taking over.

"What is it? What do you feel?"

But Hermione's expression of pain turned into a smile. "Nothing, I'm just messing with you."

Harry felt like he could yell at her as he looked at her gleeful face. "Hermione, that's not funny at all! You scared me to death!"

"Oh I'm sorry, Harry but you're just like Ron." Hermione chuckled and Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"You do this to Ron, your husband and the father of your baby?"

"Of course, he's just as easy as you." Now she really laughed when she saw the astonished look on his face.

"You suck, you know that?" He said but he smiled too now.

"I'm sorry." She wanted to get up to refill their cups but Harry told her he would do it.

"You have to rest, Hermione."

"Please, I can still walk you know." She countered as he put their cups back on the coffee table. "I'm pregnant, not elderly."

He grinned at her, sitting back down but didn't answer. He knew Hermione well enough to know that it actually bothered her when people thought her unable to do a simple thing, even while she was pregnant.

"Ouch, oh God." She uttered, her hand shooting at her belly again and her face turning in pain.

"Okay, nice try but I'm not falling for that again." Harry smirked and her face relaxed a bit but she didn't smile.

"I'm not kidding this time."

He instantly got worried again and scooted closer. "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry, nothing's really wrong but the baby's just kicking really hard."

Harry let out a shaky laugh in relief. "Really?"

She nodded, returning his smile.

"Can I -?" But she'd already taken his hand and placed it on the right spot. She smiled when she saw Harry's beaming smile and the lights in his green eyes.

"Wow, that's.." She looked at him like she could cry, she found it so sweet how his face lit up when he felt the kicks.

"That's just amazing, Hermione." He said, looking back down at their hands. She squeezed his hand and released it. But she frowned when she saw a weird look in his eyes. "Harry, you okay?

"Yeah, sure."

She raised her eyebrows and gave him an urgent look.

"No, not really." He sighed.

"Does it have something to do with Ginny?" Hermione asked carefully, turning to face him a bit more.

He looked at her in surprise. "How did you know? Is it that obvious?"

"For me it is." She said and for once he regretted that Hermione knew them so well. She was always the first one to notice when something was up. "I see the way you two act with each other when you're around me. It's like you feel uncomfortable or something. Whatever it is, I hope it's not my fault."

"No of course not! This has nothing to do with you." He said quickly, noticing the concern on her face. "It's just. Well, you know I've wanted a real family since I was young. Don't get me wrong, you and Ron have been that for me since I met you but I always knew that I wanted what my parents had. And even before you got pregnant I've sort of - been thinking about kids."

She was a bit surprised finding that out and squeezed his hand again. "What's the problem then?"

"When I talked about this with Ginny she freaked out and yelled that she didn't want to and that it was way too soon, she wants to think of her career first."

"I'm sorry, Harry." She said, seeing how miserable he'd gotten and he nodded thankfully.

"Anyway we got into this huge fight and she didn't speak to me for 2 days. But then when we found out you were pregnant, she started to feel a bit guilty or something I think when she saw how excited I was for you. That's why it was so weird when we were with you."

"Yeah, I can understand that. But what did you say to her that she ignored you for 2 days?" She asked, knowing Ginny wasn't one to give someone the silent treatment that easily.

"Well, I said that I thought it was something she'd want too after all those years of being in love with me and that she was being selfish. I really -"

"Wait a minute." She said slowly, interrupting him. "You honestly told her that?"

"Yeah—"

"God Harry, you can be such a jerk sometimes!"

"What? Why?" He asked, starting to get frustrated about getting blamed.

"Are you kidding me?" She replied, surprised and annoyed at his ignorance. "First, you reminded her of the humiliation she used to feel because you didn't like her back and then you accused her of being selfish! You were really acting insensitive when you said that, Harry."

"What?"

"Do you even know what having a baby would mean?" She got up to face him better. "Ginny would be pregnant!"

"Yeah I know, Hermione." He answered with an angry 'duh'-look.

"No you don't, how could you possibly know? You're a guy!" She said loud. "It means putting your career on hold for months! And not yours but Ginny's. And it means putting your body through an awful lot. I mean, morning sickness, gaining weight, labor… So if she says she's not ready for that I think that's fair."

"So you're siding with her? What about me, don't I get a say in this?" He was on the verge of yelling and stood up too.

"Yes, you do, Harry and I'm not taking her side but I do think you should be a bit more considerate to her. Trust me when I say that it's not a walk in the park at all. I've been there – I _am_ there!"

"You know what, I don't think you really have the right to complain, Hermione. You're the one who got knocked up!" It came out before he knew it. He realised what he'd said when he saw the hurt look on Hermione's face as she looked at him. He didn't say anything however and there were a couple seconds when they just looked at each other. Even with all the hormones, she was determined not to cry in front of him and she spoke in a calm but trembling voice.

"Just because this baby wasn't planned doesn't mean it's not wanted. We hoped for a family too, it just happened sooner rather than later." She looked at him like he'd slapped her in the face and by now he just felt miserable.

"That was a pretty low thing to say, Harry, I thought I knew you better than that." Her visible disappointment was even worse to see than if she would've yelled at him.

Guilt immediately washed over him."I - I'm sorry, it didn't -"

"I'd like you to leave, Harry. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said quietly, looking down.

He stepped closer to her and reached to put his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, I don't want to leave you here like this, it's–"

"Just get out! Please." She said loud, backing off.

Harry knew he must've hurt her pretty bad since she'd never kicked him out before. He also saw tears shining in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll go." He sighed and headed to the door, squeezing Hermione's shoulder before he passed her.

She sank down on her couch and started to cry when he opened the door. He looked behind him before he closed it and felt horrible when he saw her hand covering her eyes and her body racking with sobs. Reluctantly he closed the door and leaned against it, sighing. He knew better than to make her upset like this in her condition. He didn't even mean what he had told her, he'd just acted his frustrations out on her with the first insult he could think of. He made a choice, turned back around and knocked on the door.

"Hermione, I'm not leaving, okay? I'm sorry. And if you won't let me in, I'll stay here outside until I'm sure you're okay." There was no response so he just turned the knob and opened the door again. He froze when he saw Hermione breathing heavily on the couch, her face scrunched up in pain. He rushed over to her and crouched down, stroking the hair out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He was extremely worried and close to panicking, he didn't have any experience with this. She looked at him, relaxing a bit and forcing a smile.

"Can you take me to the hospital? I think my water just broke."

"What?" He felt like a meteor had hit him as he looked at her amazed face.

"I'm having my baby." She said, letting out a nervous chuckle and he just stared at her, stunned.

* * *

><p><em>AN That's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it. :)_

_- Jana_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Good Kind**

**Summary:** Hermione's pregnant with Ron out of the country when Harry pays her a visit. What started as a cozy talk to catch up takes an unexpected turn…

**Disclaimer:** Oh how I wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't.

Chapter 2  
>-<p>

Everything happened really fast from then. Harry helped Hermione up and she started to panic. "Harry..."

She looked terrified and he couldn't blame her. He didn't know what to do at all.

"We can't Apparate. What are we going to do?" She asked in a high voice, showing her fear. She felt her knees give in and Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her to support her. He looked around the room and found the answer.

"We'll use the Floo Network. Come on." He carefully guided her to the fireplace. "Hermione, I'm sorry again about what I said earlier, I was completely out of line." He told her and she smiled faintly.

"It's okay, me too."

"So are you ready for this?" He asked with an expectant smile.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a mom." Her eyes sparkled and she smiled widely at him, a smile he returned.

"Now I don't really know about this stuff but do we have a lot of time to -"

"No, not so much." She grinned. Harry took some Floopowder but Hermione all of a sudden yelped in pain.

"Contraction." She said with clenched teeth when he frowned.

"Can I do something?" He asked, cursing himself for being so helpless.

"Can I just squeeze your hands?"

He did what she said and was startled by how hard she did that. He couldn't really stand seeing her in pain. Her breathing came in heavy, short huffs like he'd seen other pregnant women do on TV. Eventually, the hold on his hands relaxed.

"It's over." She sighed in relief but Harry knew they had to go quickly.

"Come here, I'll carry you, that'll be easier." He picked her up bridal style and got in the fireplace after taking the Floopowder again.

"St. Mungos!" He said clearly and he held onto Hermione tightly when they stepped out at the hospital. Instantly, a couple of Mediwitches rushed to them.

"She's having a baby." Harry said, a bit unnecessary and Hermione smirked at him as they helped her into a stretcher.

"Who's your doctor?" One of them asked her.

"Dr. Thomas."

"Okay, she'll be here right away. We'll take you to the maternity floor. Sir, you're coming too?" She asked Harry, who glanced at Hermione. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, of course." She smiled thankfully at him.

She was in a private room, much to Harry's relief. He wasn't sure he could've handled another pregnant woman.

"Harry, Ron has to know. I can't do this without him. I promised him."

"But how? I suppose he doesn't have a cell phone?" She shook her head in response. "I'm not going to Apparate and leave you here alone. Besides, I'd be so nervous I'd end up in the wrong place anyway. I think owling him is the only way."

"Then he'll never make it in time." Hermione broke down in tears and Harry took her hand.

"Hey hey. Look at me." She calmed down a bit but tears still ran down her cheeks.

"Everything's going to be fine. I'll be here the whole time, I'm not leaving you okay?" He told her calmly, looking her in the eyes. She nodded in response. "I'm just going to go send off Hedwig to Ron and I'll be right back." He assured her and she laid down on the bed.

"Okay." He wrote as fast as he could and he knew that Ron would freak out even more when he saw his hastily written sentences.

_'Hermione's having the baby! COME HOME RIGHT NOW!'_

He stuck the note to Hedwig and she flew away. It was probably his imagination but he could've sworn she flew quicker than she normally did. When he got back to Hermione's room he noticed she wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh hi Harry. I figured you'd be here." Dean Thomas smiled as he held out his hand.

"Hey Dean." Harry said surprised, shaking his hand and now he realized that dr. Thomas was his mother. He also shook her hand and then went to sit next to Hermione's bed. She was sweating and breathing heavily and he saw she was in pain. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He knew she was lying.

"I'm just going to examine you, okay?" Dr. Thomas asked Hermione, who nodded.

"We'll just go wait outside for a second." Dean said and he and Harry left the room and went for a walk.

"Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here, Dean?"

"Oh. Well they called my mother when she was with me and I heard her talking about Hermione Granger so I wanted to make sure she was okay." He said and Harry nodded in understanding. "I heard my mom say she wasn't due for another month."

"Yeah, thank God I was there when her water broke. She already freaked out as it was."

They stopped at the nursery and leaned against the wall.

"She was alone? But what about Ron?" Dean frowned.

"He's in Romania with his family for Charlie's wedding. He didn't want to leave Hermione but she promised him she wouldn't have the baby until he came back." He answered with a meaningful look.

"No! He'll go crazy when he hears." Harry nodded in agreement and smiled. His gaze wandered to the babies behind the glass who were sleeping or crying.

"Cute huh?" Dean asked with a smile, when he looked at Harry.

"Yeah, it's weird to think that Hermione and Ron will have one of their own in a couple hours, especially considering our past." Harry mused and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what I found out this morning? It's been exactly 6 years to day that you guys rescued me and Luna out of Malfoy Manor."

Harry looked at him in surprise, he'd never really known what had happened on which days. That had been the least of their worries back then.

"Yeah, I realised it when I ran into Luna this morning." He said as they started to walk back.

"Wow, it seems so long ago. A lot happened that day. Ron came back and I finally convinced him that Hermione and I had always been just like brother and sister. And then the whole Malfoy Manor business.." His voice trailed off when the memories came flooding back and he unintentionally shivered. "God that day was horrible for Ron and me, I can still hear Hermione's screams clearly in my head, it still haunts me sometimes."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I still don't understand how Malfoy could just stand by and watch and do nothing. I mean, she was his age, he knew her. Plus, Hermione was always the one who was still somewhat decent to him. That just.." His sentence broke off, making his disbelief and disgust clear.

"I know, Dean, me too." Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Thank God he changed."

Harry and Malfoy were now colleagues and had been for 6 years. Harry hadn't liked it at all at first because he still didn't trust Malfoy. But there'd been no getting out of it and they'd learned to be okay around each other. They were close to becoming friends but not quite there yet or as Harry liked to call it 'on a semi-first name basis'.

Dean's mom was still there when they got back to Hermione's room. "I'll come check again in an hour." They heard her say before she left.

Harry frowned when he heard a thumping sound. "Is that...?"

"The baby's heartbeat, yeah." Hermione smiled and Harry stared at her with amazement. He noticed she looked a bit better than before, her smile was brighter.

"I'll leave you two alone now, I'll just come back when the baby's born." Dean said and he squeezed Hermione's hand. "Good luck, okay?"

She chuckled. "Thanks. See you later."

He winked and said goodbye to Harry before he left too.

"That's pretty amazing." Harry said, gesturing towards the machine that recorded the heartbeat. Hermione smiled happily and relaxed a bit. "So how you doing?"

"A little better, I had an epidural so the pain's less but the contractions are still murder. And I'm only 7 cm dilated so I have some time." Harry nodded in understanding and leaned back in the chair. "Have you heard from Ron yet?"

"No honey, I'm sorry." He replied with a sad smile and she looked like she could cry.

"He's not going to make it, Harry." He was pretty sure of that too but didn't want her to feel even worse so he stayed quiet. "I'm glad you're here though." She smiled sweetly, holding out her hand.

He held it and stroked her fingers with his thumb. "Maybe you should try to get some rest while you can." He suggested because she already looked fairly tired.

"You don't mind?"

"No of course not."

But after a couple minutes she woke up, her face turned in pain and she was puffing. "Oh, another contraction." She groaned and her grip around Harry's hand tightened.

He found it amazing that Hermione didn't scream or cry considering the amount of pain she must've been in when he judged by his hand, which was almost completely crushed. When it passed, she laid back against her pillow and sighed.

"I really have new respect for women." He said in awe and Hermione managed a chuckle.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked, trying to make her think of something else and she looked at him. "6 years ago, we escaped from Malfoy Manor."

"Really?" She said surprised and he nodded. "Well it seems appropriate. This pain is almost equal to the pain I felt that day."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you." Harry answered upset but she smiled.

"That's okay. It's also the day we found Luna, Dean and Olivander and it's the day Ron came back so I'll remember that instead."

"I'll always admire you for what you did that day. Without that story you made up we never would've gotten out of there. Actually that's true for a lot of situations." He grinned and even now, Hermione blushed at that.

"I just did what every friend would've done."

"Do you really believe that? I think only you and Ron would've done that kind of thing for me."

One day he'd be able to tell them just how thankful he was for all those years but he still hadn't thought of words that were precisely accurate. Hermione smiled warmly and squeezed his hand. He was about to ask her if she wanted to sleep some more when Dean's mother came back into the room.

"You still doing okay?" She asked Hermione, who nodded in response. "You can stay if you want Mr Potter, this won't take long." She said to him when he got up.

"Oh." Hermione shot him a pleading glance. "Okay, I'll just keep looking at you, Hermione." He answered, feeling a bit awkward as he sat back down.

"Any pain?" Dr. Thomas asked and Hermione raised her eyebrows, giving her a 'did you really just ask me that' look. It was so familiar to Harry that he laughed, countless times she had looked at Ron and Harry in the same way.

The doctor laughed too and added: "I mean any _other_ pain?"

"I don't think so, I'm just a little tired. Feel like I ran a marathon actually." She said with a slight smirk.

"Well I'm sorry to say it but there's no more time to rest, miss Granger. Looks like we'll have to take you to the delivery room."

"What?" Harry's head shot up to look at her too in a blank stare.

"10 cm. You're about to become a mom." Harry looked at Hermione with amazement and she just looked terrified.

_AN/ I think this story will be about 4 to the people who read and reviewed, enjoy! :) _

_- Jana_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Good Kind**

**Summary:** Hermione's pregnant with Ron out of the country when Harry pays her a visit. What started as a cozy talk to catch up takes an unexpected turn…

**Disclaimer:** Oh how I wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't.

Chapter 3  
>-<p>

The first thing he saw when they wheeled her off was that she was panicking. "I can't do this, Harry, I'm not ready."

"You camped with two boys for almost a year. Trust me, you can do this. " He tried to assure her but she shook her head.

"Not without Ron."

He sighed and wished more than anything that he'd still make it in time although he knew it was against all odds. At the doors of the delivery room they stopped.

"I'm sorry, Mr Potter but are you her husband?" One of the nurses asked Harry. He'd gotten used to people knowing who he was wherever he went a long time ago. "Uh no but -"

"Then I'm afraid you can't come in, sir."

Hermione whimpered in fear as she looked at Harry. "Please, my husband's out of the country. Harry's all I've got." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry but it's against hospital policies."

"You know what? Screw the hospital policies! Hermione's my best friend and I'm not letting her do this alone. So I'm coming with her whether you like it or not!" Harry raised his voice fiercely, ready to punch his way in if he had to.

"Okay, I guess we can make an exception." The nurse quickly said in a weak voice.

He'd clearly scared her but he really couldn't care less. "Good, thank you."

They quickly pushed her bed inside and Harry followed them. He took place next to her side and she grasped his hand.

"Harry, I'm scared." Of all the things she'd ever said to him, he could tell this was one of the most honest when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"I know but I'm here and I'm not leaving you. It'll be okay, I promise." She nodded thankfully in response with tears in her eyes.

"You ready?" He asked.

"No, can't we tell the baby to wait for Ron?" She replied with a light smile and Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"Okay Hermione, it's time for you to start pushing." Dr. Thomas announced and Harry could almost see Hermione's heart race.

"Is there anything _I_ can do? I know that Ron's been training for this but I'm pretty much clueless about this." He said.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "He has?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

She shook her head and beamed at him over the fact that her husband could still surprise her after all these years.

"Harry, to answer your question: you can just wrap your arm around her to help her lean forward."

He nodded in response and did what he was told. Hermione grabbed his other hand and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Here we go, Hermione, push." Dr. Thomas said.

Harry hated seeing her like this, her face was scrunched up in pain and she had trouble not to scream. "Keep pushing." Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks from the effort.

"Okay, you can relax for a second." Hermione fell back on her pillow, looking exhausted and sweaty.

"You're doing great." Harry told her and she didn't react but just looked at him.

"Okay, this is it, Hermione. One big, final push."

She groaned in dread and Harry pushed her forward again. She groaned in pain and clutched Harry's hand for dear life.

"You're going to have to push harder, Hermione, nothing's happening."

"I can't." Hermione said, her voice breaking, and she started to cry.

"Yes, you can. Come on." Harry said fiercely and he started to get emotional too. He could hear his own voice quivering but he wasn't going to let her give up. This couldn't be healthy for the baby. She looked at him through her tears and breathed heavily.

"You're the strongest person I know, Hermione. If anyone can do it, it's you. Just think about Ron and your baby. Give everything you have, Hermione and it's the final push."

"If Ron ever gets here, I'm going to kill him." She muttered under her breath but Harry heard it anyway and couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, here we go."

He supported Hermione again but avoided to look at her. He couldn't really handle the expression of pain on her face.

"Great! Head … shoulders - legs.. That's it!" Dr. Thomas called out and Hermione fell back with a cry of relief. "It's a girl!"

They could hear the baby starting to cry and Hermione laughed in relief through her tears. Harry held her hand with both of his. "You did wonderful, Hermione, she's here. I'm so proud of you."

"Here's your gorgeous, healthy daughter." Dr. Thomas said and she gave Hermione a pink bundle. She was speechless for a second as new happy tears welled up in her eyes when she looked at the baby in her arms. There was no sign of pain on her face anymore, just pure joy.

"Hi, you. I'm so glad you're here." She smiled, stroking the baby's little fingers.

"She's looking at me." She said delighted and Harry watched in awe. "I already love you so much, I'll never forget this day."

She pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead with a tear rolling down her cheek and Harry felt like he couldn't stop smiling. He wasn't embarrassed that he had to fight back tears too. But maybe it was because he hadn't expected to ever have this experience this. All three of them had been close to death so many times, they didn't take anything for granted anymore.

"You want to hold her?" Hermione asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, absolutely." She carefully placed the baby in his arms and smiled at seeing his amazed face. "Wow, she's so small."

"Yeah, just like you." She chuckled and he gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Hey baby girl, I'm your Uncle Harry. Wow, you are beautiful." He noticed she had red hair, she was definitely a Weasley. "Now your daddy isn't here yet but I'll keep you and Mommy safe 'till he gets here, okay?"

Hermione smiled at how sweet he was being. He placed her back in Hermione's arms. "She's adorable, really. She looks like you, except for her hair."

"Yeah, thank God she doesn't have that from me." She chuckled, looking at the little girl with adoration.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked when her face was suddenly saddened.

"I just miss Ron, he really should've been here for this." She answered, her voice breaking.

He gave her a sad smile and stroked her cheek. "I know, but I won't leave your side 'till he gets here. I promise." He said, leaning his forehead against hers to console her. She smiled thankfully and loved her best friend more than ever for saying that. Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She looked at him with huge confusion. "Harry! What was that?"

"Just congratulations." He simply replied.

After they had brought Hermione back to her room and she'd put her daughter in the hospital crib, she'd asked Harry to call her parents, Luna and Neville and Sirius but he had to ask them to wait for Ron to visit. By the time he came back she was already sound asleep. He made himself comfortable in the chair next to her bed and eventually fell asleep too.

The next day went by quickly by them talking to each other or taking care of the baby. In the afternoon they took a walk to the nursery to look at her some more.

"I still can't get over how tiny she is." Harry said in awe and Hermione laughed. "Yeah, because I'm 9 feet tall."

"You know what I mean." He said with a grin.

"So here you are." They suddenly heard a familiar voice say. They turned their heads and saw Draco Malfoy heading their way.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked annoyed. She knew he was getting along with Harry but she hadn't properly spoken to him or even seen him since the war. That's why she was still a bit hostile towards him, she always warned Harry to be careful around him.

He turned to Harry. "You didn't show up for work today and yesterday and when I asked them where you were they said you were at the hospital so -"

"Wait, you came to check up on him?" She asked surprised and he turned a bit red.

"Well, you know - he's my partner and I don't want to have to do everything alone." He replied casually but Hermione knew better.

"Don't worry, as you can see I'm fine." Harry assured him.

"But they said it was some sort of an emergency."

"It was. I was visiting Hermione and she went into labor."

"Really? You had your baby?" He asked her, coming closer and joining them in front of the window.

"Yeah, I did. You - you knew about that?"

"Of course, Harry talked about it all the time. Congratulations."

"Uh thank you." She replied, eyeing him suspiciously nonetheless.

"Which one's yours?" He asked but he didn't give her time to answer. "Oh it's okay, I think I see here now." He pointed at the right baby girl. "She looks like you." He smiled and looked down at her. It threw Hermione off a bit."So where's Weasley?"

"He didn't make it back from Romania in time." Harry said and Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Wow, that sucks. Must've been hard for you."

She kept herself from gaping at him for considering her feelings. "It was - is, but you know, at least I have Harry." She squeezed his hand and Malfoy grinned at them.

"What?" Harry asked.

"When I was young I would've made some cheap comment about you two but I'm over it now."

"Good." Harry replied.

Malfoy turned a bit more serious. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"T - to me?" She stammered surprised and she looked at Harry, who shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, fine."

"I'll just - take a walk." Harry said a bit helplessly and he walked down the corridor after a worried glance at Hermione.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'm not going to jump her or anything." Malfoy called after him which made him turn around and grin. He turned back to Hermione and there was a moment of silence.

"I'm sure you know what yesterday was." He started with a bit of an uncomfortable vibe.

"Uh yeah.. Harry told me. Not exactly fun to remember but still."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to apologize."

"What?" She stared at him. He was slightly irritated when he saw that and she noticed so she quickly added. "Why? I mean - you didn't do anything."

"Yeah, that's kind of my point." He said hushed, avoiding her gaze and turning his back to the nursery.

"But I don't blame you for what happened."

"Thanks for lying." He smiled sadly and she blushed a bit. "I'm sorry for - that day and doing -"

"Please, it was 6 years ago, I'm over it."

"No you're not. Harry told me about your nightmares."

"Come on, does he tell _everything_ I say to you?" She said weakly, feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, if it's important enough to get off his chest, he does. About Ginny, you, Weasley.. Face it, he trusts me now."

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" She said with a weak smile which he returned.

"Who would've thought, right?"

"Not me." Hermione chuckled.

"Anyway, I just want you to know that-"

"Please, will you stop?"

"No, I won't actually."

"But you don't have to say anything!" She protested and he grabbed her arm but she flinched. He looked down and saw the word Mudblood carved into her arm. After 6 years, it still hadn't faded. He looked back at her but she avoided his eyes.

"This will never heal, will it?"

"No, I don't think so, it was done with Dark Magic."

"If I had stepped in, you wouldn't have to live with this for the rest of your -"

"Will you stop?" She was tired of his "if's", she'd accepted that scar a long time ago.

"Hermione, will you just let me finish please?" He suddenly said loud and she stared at him again.

"Did - you just call me Hermione?"

"Well that _is_ your name, isn't it?" He looked at her like she asked the most stupid question in the world.

"Yeah, I just didn't know you knew it." She answered a bit colder and his smile faded.

"Guess I deserve that. Listen.." Malfoy sighed and looked like he was thinking of the right words. "I was a dumb, arrogant kid and I know that doesn't excuse what I did -"

"But as I said, you didn't do anything."

"And that's even worse, don't you get that? I feel awful about just standing there."

"You couldn't even look at me." Hermione remembered quietly. "Of course not, I wasn't a murderer or something. You were only 17, on some level I wanted to help –"

"Is that why you lied when they asked who we were? I mean, I know that you recognized us."

"Yeah but doing more than that would've been suicide for me. So I just wanted to apologize for not stopping them."

She looked at him with a little awe. "Thanks, that means a lot." There was a silence where none of them really knew what to say.

"I should get going." Malfoy eventually said and she nodded.

"Thanks for saying - you know."

"That's okay. You know, she really _is_ cute, your daughter. You and Weasley should be proud."

She smiled thankfully and felt tears dwell up in her eyes. "Wow.."

"Tell Harry I'll just see him at work when he comes back, will you?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks. Goodbye then." He said and Hermione nodded. "Bye."

She watched him walk out of the corridor and felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit and turned around.

"Whoa relax, it's me." Harry said calmly and then his expression changed into a worried one. "Hermione, are you crying? What did he say to you - I'll go give him a piece of my mind." He was angry now and ready to stomp down the hallway.

"No, Harry wait." She grabbed him by his arm. "He wasn't mean. He was actually - really nice. I mean, he called me by my first name." To someone else that may have sounded ridiculous but Harry knew that really meant something.

"Told you he was different now." Harry reminded her, wrapping his arm around her. "Come on, let's go back to your room."

_AN/ Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing or put this story on alert, it really means a lot to me. This was the next to last chapter. :) x _

_- Jana_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Good Kind**

**Summary:** Hermione's pregnant with Ron out of the country when Harry pays her a visit. What started as a cozy talk to catch up takes an unexpected turn…

**Disclaimer:** Oh how I wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't.

Chapter 4  
>-<p>

"You know, I'm really sick of calling her 'the baby' or 'my daughter' or 'baby girl', you know." Hermione said frustrated, looking down at her in her arms. Harry grinned from where he was sitting. "Where's Ron so we can give her a name already?"

"Here!" They suddenly heard and when they looked at the door, Ron was standing there. He looked like he'd been running a lot but his face brightened when his eyes fell on Hermione.

"Ron!"

He rushed over to her and gave her a long kiss. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get here earlier but you didn't keep your promise." He said half-laughing, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry." She smiled sadly.

"Don't be, we finally have our baby." He smiled back, looking down. "So it's -"

"A healthy little girl." Hermione finished for him as she handed him his daughter. She looked even smaller in _his_ arms, she thought.

"She's beautiful." He said with a loving smile. "All you."

He looked at Hermione and she noticed the tears in his eyes. "I love you so much right now." He said to her and kissed her again.

"I love you too. But can we finally give her a name now?"

"Yeah of course. But you knew what we were going to call her, you could've done that without me."

"_Another_ thing without you? I didn't want that. So go ahead."

"Okay." He sat down next to Hermione on the bed. "Say hi to mommy, Rose Molly Weasley."

Hermione smiled happily at her new family and kissed Ron.

"That's a great name." Harry praised and she was reminded of his presence in the room.

"Harry!" Ron said surprised, apparently he hadn't even seen him sitting there. He got up and hugged his best friend. "Thanks for taking care of them Harry, really."

"Please, I love her too you know."

"I do but still."

"What took you so long by the way? And where's the rest of the family?" Harry asked.

"Well we were actually in the middle of the actual wedding party when Hedwig suddenly flew in. I didn't even have to read it to know what it said but Ginny checked just in case. I told them all to stay until it was over and I immediately Apparated over here. Hedwig stayed with Charlie to get some rest, he said she must've flown rather fast to make that journey in 2 days."

So it hadn't been his imagination after all. "I'm sorry that I only owled you but you never told us exactly where you'd be."

"That's okay, it's my own fault that I missed it." Ron replied.

They both looked at Hermione when she yawned loudly. "Oh sorry."

"Maybe you should get some more sleep. You've had a very tiring few days."

"Harry's been up long too you know, but do you see him sleeping all the time?"

"You can't exactly compare yourself to me. I didn't give birth or anything." He said a bit unnecessarily.

"Yeah, thank Merlin." Ron said and they both grinned.

"You know what? I'll go find an owl and let Sirius and Luna and Neville know that you're home, give you two some time alone." Harry said, heading to the door.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled and he nodded and closed the door behind him. By the time he came back Hermione was already asleep.

"Wow, bored her that much did you?" Harry smirked softly and Ron smiled sarcastically. He was holding Rose and gave her the look he normally saved for Hermione, Harry couldn't help but envy him. "Can't stop looking at her, can you?"

"No, it's weird. I just love her so much already." He looked up at Harry and maybe he sensed how he was feeling. "Look Harry - Ginny told me at the wedding how you were feeling about all of this but she'll change her mind. I'm sure of it. I mean, how you take care of Teddy, I just know you'll be a great Dad."

Harry nodded thankfully in response and had trouble saying something else. "Yeah, same for you."

Ron smiled and laid Rose down in the crib. "So tell me how you got here 'cause I don't know a thing."

Harry started to tell him everything, from the moment he arrived at their apartment 'till the moment Ron got here. "Wow, I can't even think about what would've happened if you hadn't been there."

"I'm sure she would've been fine."

"And Malfoy was actually nice to her? But what did he say?"

"I don't know, I haven't had the chance to ask her yet." Harry admitted and there was a short silence where they both looked at Rose.

"You know, I'm really proud of you guys. You finally have your own family, even though I always feared your stupid pride would get in the way." Harry smirked and Ron laughed softly.

"Yeah, it looked like that for a while right? Good thing you set me straight, remember?"

"Oh yeah, vividly."

"Thanks man, we would've never made it without you." Ron said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Same from me." Ron nodded in response and looked down. "So awkward hug or lame cool guy handshake?" He asked with a grin.

"Who are we kidding, we're not cool." Harry laughed and they hugged again, patting each other on the back.

Next to them, Hermione was only pretending to sleep and she couldn't help but smile sweetly because of her two favorite guys.

At night, Hermione was holding Rose, Ron was eating a sandwich and Harry went down to the ground floor to go wait for Sirius, Luna and Neville. To his surprise Teddy was with them, he immediately ran towards Harry who crouched down.

"Hey big guy, what are you doing here?" He asked as Teddy hugged him.

"Weekend's over, I have to stay with you again, Uncle Harry."

"You do? I don't know if I even have room for you." Harry joked as he lifted Teddy up.

"I'm still coming with you." Teddy answered and Harry laughed.

"You're too smart for your own good, Teddy Lupin, you're only 6." He then turned to Sirius, who gave him a one-armed hug.

"I think your godson may be the new Hermione Granger." Sirius smirked and Harry smiled in response.

"Hey Luna, Neville."

"Hello Harry." Luna said in her usual calm way as he hugged her and then Neville quickly.

"How are they?"

"As happy as ever. Follow me."

Harry knocked when they got to the right room and let the others go in before him.

"Hey!" Hermione smiled widely when she saw them. She and Ron got hugs and congratulations from the three of them."This is Rose everyone." Hermione said.

"Aw, she's really cute, you guys." Neville remarked and Luna nodded in agreement.

"She looks like you, Hermione." Sirius added.

"So I've been told." She answered with a smile.

Harry sat Teddy down next to Hermione on the bed and she wrapped an arm around him. "Auntie Hermione? I heard that they think I'm the new you."

"Who does, Teddy?"

"Uncle Harry and Uncle Sirius." He replied and Hermione looked up at them suspiciously but with a smile on her face.

"And why's that?"

"Uncle Harry says I'm too smart for my own good."

"Really, he does?" She smirked, shaking her head and then hitting him on the arm. "Well don't you believe him, Teddy. I always liked to believe that was a good thing."

Ron left halfway through the conversation and only when he came back, they knew why. He was followed inside by the entire Weasley family, including Charlie and Alicia. Hermione was a bit overwhelmed when she saw them all come in still in their dress robes. She got hugs from everyone and they all spoke awe of their cute baby girl.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Rose Molly Weasley." Ron said and Hermione was in tears when Mrs. Weasley rushed over to hug them extra tightly. Ginny immediately walked to kiss Harry.

"You sure she's yours, Ron? She's far too beautiful to be right." Fred grinned, his wife Katie giving him a push and Ron threw him a sarcastic smile.

"Shut it, Fred." Ginny smiled. "And you too, George."

"I didn't even say anything!" He countered but _his_ wife Angelina smiled at him.

"Like you weren't going to start too."

"Okay fine." He gave in with a grin.

"Sorry I ruined your wedding party, Charlie, Alicia." Hermione said.

"We're just glad you're okay."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Yeah sure." He said. She took his hand and he followed her outside.

"I'm so proud of you." She immediately said and he looked a bit surprised.

"I didn't really do anything."

"If that were true, I'm sure Hermione and Rose wouldn't be here." She replied and she looked down for a second. "Listen Harry.. Ron talked to me at the wedding and after what you went through with Hermione, I changed my mind. I do want kids with you, a family and I mean it." She said, looking into his eyes and he smiled, cupping her cheek.

"I love for saying that but you aren't ready and that's really okay for me now. 'Cause after what I went through with Hermione, I don't want to put you through that kind of pain if you don't want it yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course, let's just wait another couple of years. I want us to both be happy." He replied and Ginny got tears in her eyes. This surprised him, normally she wasn't really the crying type.

"I love you." She said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Gin." He gave her a long kiss and they went back inside, holding hands, where George was holding Rose. He handed her over to his mother, who smiled widely.

"I'm glad you're back, actually." Ron said to Harry and Ginny, looking a bit relieved and nervous at the same time. "Because we have something important to ask you."

He sat down next to Hermione on the bed, wrapping his arm around her and they looked at them with light frowns. "Harry, Ginny.. We want you to be Rose's godparents."

They were both speechless but touched as they looked at each other. "Of course, we'd be honored." Then Ginny rushed to hug Hermione and her brother and Harry followed her example.

"Thanks, this really means a lot to me." Harry said softly as he hugged Hermione.

"I knew it would." She answered, looking at him with a bright smile.

"I thought you already were _my_ godfather, Uncle Harry." Teddy remarked. He looked worried and Harry smiled at him.

"I am, Teddy, but now I'm also Rose's, okay?"

"As long as you don't forget about me." He pouted and Harry picked him up.

"Oh don't worry, buddy, I could never do that."

"Okay." Ginny gave Harry an endearing smile as Teddy hugged him.

"Wow Harry, only 23 and already 2 godchildren, you're getting old." Neville joked and everyone laughed.

"Thanks Neville."

"Well anyway, we're going to give you some alone time now, okay? We'll come back tomorrow night." Mr. Weasley said and everyone said their goodbyes.

They all left except for Ginny, Harry and Teddy who stayed behind a bit since Ginny hadn't had the chance to hold Rose yet.

"You let him get a good night's sleep, okay Gin?" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Fine, I will." She giggled, bouncing Rose a bit but then putting her down in the crib.

"We'll see you tomorrow." She said as she took both Teddy and Harry's hand.

"Okay bye."

"Oh and Harry!" Hermione suddenly called when he was almost out the door.

"Yeah?" He asked with his hand on the doorknob. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. Anything for you guys." He smiled lightly and as he closed the door he saw Ron wrapping his arms around Hermione.

He walked over to Ginny, who held onto Teddy and wrapped his arm around her. "Come on, let's go home." He said, realizing he was pretty happy with the family he already had.

* * *

><p><em>AN Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but with exams and counting down the days 'till DH PT2 I've been rather busy. :D This was probably the last chapter but I'm not sure yet since there've been some of you asking me to continue. Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed or put as favorite or on alert, it really means a lot to me! Anyway hope you like this one and maybe I'll see you next chapter. _

_- Jana_


End file.
